Any Shelter In A Storm
by Avecia
Summary: AU-ish. Caroline needs to learn how to survive and become a 'real vampire'. Damon needs to learn how to survive with the need for his humanity. Impending war can bring some enemies together for a common purpose - to protect someone they love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Any Shelter in a Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note: **Now, this started as something else, a bit AU but I'm going to try to tie it in to 'The Descent.' This scene happens just after Caroline was with Tyler on the porch. Damon is in Caroline's house. Imagine, after Damon's heartbreak at having to put Rose out of her misery, he went looking for the Sheriff to clear up Rose's mess at the school. This (in my head) happens before you saw Damon talking to Liz – basically Damon went to the Forbes house to find the Sheriff and tell her he found the vampire. I can't remember the order of the scenes in the show but that's how I'm working it in this fic.

Unfortunately for Caroline, Damon didn't find Liz, but saw something else. Hmmmm.

I should point out this happens before Damon's existential breakdown. But that will be important in this in the next chapter.

Now I am back working on Lineage so that is taking priority but I see an opportunity to try something different. I should stress there is no Damon/Caroline pairing here, but I still see an opportunity for them to realise they have both given up the person they love to keep them safe. Oh I don't know, let's just see what you think.

Thank you once again to Rika or beta-ing, she is incredible AND she has finished her masterpiece 'Expect the Unexpected' so please, I beg all my wonderful readers to check it out and review if you can. It would make her really happy and me too!

Thanks again,

Ave x

* * *

The blonde had sensed someone else the moment she walked over the threshold. Fangs bared she scouted each room carefully for the intruder before finally making her way to her own bedroom, ready to claw the eyes out of whomever the uninvited person in her house may be.

'Caroline, just the baby vampire I've been looking for.'

'Oh for the love of...Damon! What the hell? Has nobody ever told you it's incredibly rude to just invite yourself inside somebody's home?' she muttered angrily as she threw down her bag, sighing as she noticed the open window with the curtains billowing in and out, 'or maybe even how to use the front door?'

Damon smirked whilst fiddling around with tea-lights that were on her bedside table, sniffing them absentmindedly before putting them back in their spot.

'Of course, but the most important lesson I was ever taught was never to lose the element of surprise. Are you surprised to see me Caroline?'

'Surprised that you haven't killed me yet? Yes. Surprised to have you creep into my house and make yourself comfortable on my bed like some psychopathic, perverted nut job? Hmm let me think about that, NO.'

If she could she'd wipe that cocky smirk right off his face. Though she had no need considering what came next, as he growled and leapt off the bed, managing to grip her throat and push her against the wall.

'There's still time yet for me to kill you,' was the snarl that escaped his mouth and resonated down her own throat.

Struggling to get free, Caroline cursed the fact that he had 146 years on her.

'Damon...'

'Did you really think I wouldn't find out?'

Casually, as if flicking a speck of dirt off of his sleeve, he threw her against the opposite wall and Caroline crash landed on her bed. She quickly jumped and came to rest on her two feet on the floor. She struggled for breath, which really was incidental to her these days, but somehow Damon had knocked the wind right out of her.

'Find out what? I have no freaking idea what you're talking about Damon!'

'Let's recap then shall we?' he replied, as he slowly sauntered across the bedroom, trailing his fingers over each surface until he stopped in front of her.

'Previously in Mystic Falls, against all better judgement, Caroline Forbes, without a doubt the _blondest_ and latest card carrying member of the un-dead, befriends the local werewolf in an effort to keep him on a very tight leash...'

'I was...'

She barely got those couple of syllables out before he found his way back to her and clamped his hand over her mouth tightly.

'Ah, ah, ah, don't interrupt,' he warned before returning to his amateur dramatics, 'now where was I? Oh yes, keeping him on a very tight leash in order to hide the true secrets of the town from him. But oh, what's that? In order to do so the wholesome, bleach blonde _babe_ takes it upon herself to reveal a supernatural secret of her own. Yes that's right, viewers – in one massive move of _epic_ fail, she tells him she's a fucking vampire!'

Yeah, there was no way she would be getting out of this one alive.

'Damon, I swear I didn't tell him about the curse. And I didn't tell him about you or Stefan, I _promise_.'

Caroline was determined not to cry, but she could feel the tears begin to sting behind her eyelids. She considered begging for her life but knowing that Damon didn't have a better side to appeal to she knew it was pointless.

It was at that point Caroline realised she'd clearly missed something.

'Wait a minute, how do you even know about this?' Surely Stefan hadn't told him, had he?

Damon managed to let out a grunt of disbelief, one that if Caroline didn't know him so well, she could have believed he was almost apologising for not having explained that to her in the first place.

'You know, I may have been a little pre-occupied of late, but that doesn't mean I forgot about Tyler Lockwood sniffing around you. And a well timed visit to your mother, after dealing with a most unfortunate situation, allowed me to catch you on the porch with his paws all over you. It didn't take long for me to figure out that you deliberately disobeyed me. Now what am I supposed to do about that Caroline, hmm?'

Caroline couldn't quite get to the end of his monologue, instead choosing to focus on the simple fact he knew. Stefan clearly hadn't said anything, she was damn sure Tyler didn't either, and besides, her compulsion didn't work on him. So unless Damon managed to get into her head and...wait a minute...

'You've been poking around in my head? You had no right to do that! When? And why has nobody told me _that_ was on the list of totally inappropriate yet cool things I can do now I'm a vampire?'

'I'm not usually willing to tell incompetent apprentice vampires all the perks of the job straight off, especially when they can't do as they're damn well told. But if you must know, I can't read your mind or any others for that matter - you need to quite reading those damn books Caroline. No, you're _problem _is that you're just too _transparent_ for your own good.'

She had to laugh at that. Like Damon could talk – a slap in the face would be less obvious than the fact that he was in love with his brother's girlfriend.

'It was never that difficult to understand what's going on in that empty head of yours, compelled or not, dead or alive,' he declared with some amount of irritation, 'In fact, it's almost as easy to get into that head of yours as it is your pants. That's something you really should work on.'

The sarcasm was the last straw.

'You hypocritical, self-centred monster...'

Caroline amazed even herself as she screamed and threw herself full force against Damon, clearly taking him by surprise. She momentarily thought about the glass shattering all over the new Prada handbag her dad had sent her for her birthday and how long it would take to get the shards out of the lining, but it was a moment too long as Damon took advantage of her lack of focus and threw her right back across the room into her closet door.

'I'd rather be a monster, than a shallow, bottle blonde airhead!' he bit back, blurring around the room as she tried to keep a track of where he was, failing miserably when he grabbed her from behind and forced her up against the nearest wall, shattering the leg of her dresser in the process.

'You really think you can take me on? I have 146 years on you little girl,' he snarled as Caroline desperately tried not to burst into tears.

'_And don't I know it!_' screamed the voice inside of her head. But she didn't fight back, remembering something she heard her mom say to her after those self-defence classes she was forced into as a child. It was something about not struggling to get away as it would only tire you out. So instead she leaned against Damon and forced her head backwards. It completely threw Damon off balance. And more importantly it was enough time to let her pin him down and grab the broken dresser leg, hovering it dangerously just above Damon's chest cavity.

'Oh I can take you on alright, I managed to kick Mason's ass well and good,' came the hiss from her mouth, having completely vamped out in the process, 'and _FYI_ I'm a natural blonde!'

Caroline finally managed to calm down and get herself together. She was all too uncomfortable with the fact she was straddling Damon, considering what she was doing to him the _last_ time she was in that position, so she rolled off and let him sit up. He looked just as contemplative as she did.

'There's no point in this, what's done is done,' she mused, thinking not about continuing the fight, but the clean up afterwards. Honestly, her mother would kill her if she saw the state of her bedroom.

Damon had other ideas though as he grabbed the makeshift stake in her hand and forced her down on the bed.

'Lesson one Caroline, _never_ lose the element of surprise – haven't we been over that already today?'

'Damon, please..._don't_. I'm sorry ok; I'll find a way to fix it.'

He shook his head and threw the broken table leg away, surprising Caroline yet again by helping her right herself. Yeah, _now_ she was on guard for another surprise attack.

'If you are _ever_ going to survive being what you are, you need to learn quick Blondie and if I tell you to do, or not to do, something then you damn well better listen because that's how you get yourself killed, by not _listening_ to me. Are we clear?'

By the way she was standing, she had the perfect opportunity to give him a swift kick to his _giggle stick _in retaliation, but thought better of it, choosing to submit to his stare, nodding dumbly in agreement.

'Good, you have a lot to learn and I have enough on my plate right now without worrying about you being bitten by a damn werewolf because you got too damn close. Trust me when I tell you that if that ever happens, you'll be begging for me to drive that stake through your chest.'

She knew that Rose had been bitten, but didn't want to ask what had happened in the aftermath. She had no reason not to believe what he was telling her – but she still had her pride, even if a little misplaced.

'I can take care of myself Damon; I know what I'm doing ok?'

He shook his head and let out a frustrated laugh. It didn't make her feel any less like she was about to have her jugular ripped out.

'That's the thing, you absolutely _don't_. Rose had over 500 years on you and look what happened to her- she still ended up...'

Caroline watched as he stopped himself from finishing that sentence – it was clear that she hadn't made it.

'...Those wolves are dangerous, don't you get it? And now I have to deal with the fact your pet wolf knows exactly what you are – it'll only be a matter of time before Jules gets her claws into him and tells him about the rest of us. We're talking all out war here Caroline, people are going to die and I'm _not_ going to be the one to break that kind of news to your mother.'

She had to snort at that. He had a damned cheek to bring up her mother and she couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

'If I have no clue of how to look after myself then you're a bigger hypocrite than I thought. _You_ were the one who went picking a fight with those wolves, and look where that left you? With a huge bulls eye on your back, Rose as a chew toy and oh let's not forget, in some creepy _dungeon_ with my mother ready to drive a stake through your chest!' She really should have calmed down but now he'd just pushed her buttons, 'and who saved you? Oh yeah, me! The dumb blonde! Let me tell you Damon Salvatore, _your_ way of opening the lines of communication between two warring sides is most definitely not the most effective of methods.'

'I don't want to communicate with them and draft a damn peace treaty, I want them dead Caroline. Cut. End Scene. Roll credits.'

How could he even think that? They weren't all bad surely – Tyler is a friend, albeit a friend that had kissed her yesterday, but now was not the time to be thinking about that. Caroline just wished that these idiots would be dragged into the 21st century already. If America and Russia can get along without trying to nuke each other these days then surely vampires and werewolves could co-exist peacefully?

'You're not killing Tyler, I won't allow it.'

'Hmm...tell me Caroline, why didn't you just stake me and be done with it?' he asked, completely avoiding her statement altogether.

Changing the subject – not entirely unknown for Damon.

'I never said I won't – you've been completely horrible to me since the day we first met and one day I will have that chance again, I just won't do it whilst the Apoca-Klaus is bearing down on us. Elena's my best friend, and as much as I might not _like_ you, I think you're the only one who's going to be able to keep her safe.'

He smiled awkwardly and lay down on her bedspread, the one she had just changed that morning. She did not want to be going to sleep with the manly stench of Bourbon all over it. Yet another thing to do before her mother got home.

'Oh no, that's Stefan's job, not mine.'

'Maybe, but you know how stubborn _she_ is, and _Stefan_ is more likely to roll over and ask for a belly rub than to tell Elena she's going about this all wrong.'

He snorted at that.

'You may have a point.'

'Well duh...I keep telling you it's not completely empty in there,' she replied, pointing to her head, 'so there you go, that's why I didn't take my chance, now why didn't you take yours? We both know you've wanted to kill me since I turned. The only reason you haven't is because Elena begged you not to.'

That visibly irritated him and Caroline suddenly wished she'd just plumped for '_not wanting to kill something with such pretty blue_ _eyes'_ as her answer.

'Why has everything got to be about Elena fucking Gilbert?'

God she'd asked herself that question more times than she could choose to remember.

'Because Damon, I grew up with her! You're going to need to understand that it has _always_ been about her.'

'That's a little catty even for you Blondie, jealous much?'

'Very...' was her honest answer this time, 'but I got over it. Damon, she's one of my best friends and if I can do anything, which FYI, might include gaining the confidence of a sworn enemy, to stop all this madness, which double FYI is madness I never asked to be drawn into in the first place, then I'm going to do it.'

'Well there's your answer then.'

She knew what he was getting at but it wasn't the same as hearing him say it out loud. And if he was that insistent on playing the dumb blonde card then she was quite happy to live up to it to get what she wanted.

'Answer to what?'

'Seriously Caroline don't push my buttons anymore than they have been today.'

Wow, she never noticed he had almost just as cutting an eye roll as Elena did. She wondered if he'd given her lessons.

'Ok, I know what the question was but I need to hear you say it. You owe me that much at least. I did take out two deputies and exposed by friggin' fangs to my mother in order to save _your_ ass.'

He considered her point carefully before replying. Caroline knew he was likely doing the mental calculations as to how he could come out of the situation with getting her both onside and kept in line.

'Alright fine, have it your way – I didn't _kill_ you because there may be a snowball's chance in hell that you could be, to some degree, _useful_ in this fight, _if_ it ever happens.'

She still wasn't satisfied though.

'_Aaand_?'

'Oh for fuck sake Caroline, _aaand_...I may or may not need _your_ help keeping _her_ safe.'

She smiled the annoying smile of an overachieving student somewhat akin to Elle from _Legally_ _Blonde – _a smile that Caroline knew everyone would happily ram down her throat but this was her first, and possibly last victory over her maker, so she'd damn well act how she liked.

'Ok great, now are we done? Because I have to clear up in here before my mother gets home.'

'No Caroline we're not done. You're still getting too close to that wolf. If he so much as gets a whiff that you're lying to him we're all as good as dead – you especially because before I rip his heart out, I will rip out _yours_. Do you understand me?'

Caroline sighed and opened her bedroom door, noticing it was slightly loose on its hinges from all the throwing of vampires earlier on, but she ignored it and gestured for him to leave.

'I understand ok, now will you please leave? I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass again.'

Damon smirked as he passed her by, getting in close to her face and pausing for a moment. He was mere millimetres away.

'The moment you manage to get a clear shot on me with a stake, only then will I trust you.'

He moved on and down the hall towards the door, leaving her thoroughly confused.

'Training starts tonight Caroline. Be at the Boarding House at 8pm sharp. If you're not there then all bets are off and next time I get the chance, I'll happily put _you_ out of _my_ misery.'

As he got to the front door he turned back quickly and almost caught her giving him the finger behind his back.

'Wear something comfortable. Those little extra-short _shorts_ will go a long way to you winning your first gold star.'

She picked up the first thing she could find, which just so happened to be some antique carriage clock that belonged to her great-grandmother, to throw at his face in order to wipe that suggestive leer off his irritatingly beautiful face. Sadly, the clock missed his face and left a dent in the doorframe.

'Tsk tsk Caroline, first lesson tonight – _pitching_. _Don't_ be late.'

And with that he was gone. She wasn't fooled to think that Damon would let this go so easily, but if he was that determined to punish her for telling Tyler, then he damn well better bring his A-game because she had months of repressed memories she had to draw venom from. That sweet little confrontation in the school hallway was nothing compared to what she had in the locker for Damon if he chose to take her on.

The whole encounter had been odd and Damon had seemed to be more agitated and _angry_ than she had seen him in a while. Momentarily she pondered whether it had anything to do with Rose and the situation Damon had been looking to speak to her mother about when he spotted her with Tyler. Something just wasn't right.

Still she would go to his so-called vampire training academy, she'd do as she was told but she'd be waiting, biding her time. And she'd prove them all wrong. She was Caroline Forbes, she was on the MF Beautification committee, volunteered at the Recreation Centre soup kitchen, implemented last year's go-green campaign at school, worked with the county's recycling program and was in charge of the Policeman's yearly raffle – so self-sufficient, kick-ass vampire shouldn't be too much of a stretch.

After all, if anyone could put her mind to something, it was Caroline Forbes.

* * *

_So there we go, first chapter. Now I don't know how often I will get to update but I will try (depending on how the next episode pans out) to keep this somewhat in line with the show._

_Hope you like this and maybe leave me a review to tell me what you think._

_Much Love, Ave x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Any Shelter in a Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note: **So I guess it's fairly obvious where this scene picks up from (unless you haven't seen 'The Descent' and for that, I apologise for the spoilers!)

So this is kind of a filler chapter, but not really. Caroline has the realisation that Damon can have all that control and still snap. And Damon, well he can see that it's not just Elena who can want to help him despite him being a 'monster'.

Still working on Lineage – I'd say an update will come maybe a week today (work is kicking my ass this week).

Thank you once again to Rika (ZorayaWindwalker) for doing a wonderful job as beta. She has a new fic (with an update imminent!) called 'Fear in a Handful of Dust' which is going to be epic I'm sure of it (hell I know the plot :p so I can say that with confidence). So please read and review.

Thanks again,

Ave x

* * *

Caroline decided to walk to the Boarding House. The fresh air was just what she needed after spending the previous two hours cleaning the smashed items of furniture out of her house before her mother got back from work. She probably needn't have bothered. Her mother still wasn't home by the time she had left.

She was angry, so _mad_ at Damon but she knew that he had been right in a way. And now look at where her big mouth had landed her – juggling herself between two men she could never truly be honest with. Damn Damon for being right!

She kicked her heels harder as she walked along the road, having purposely ignored Damon's request for her to attend this so-called Vampire Training Academy in comfortable clothes. Heels and skinny jeans would be far more practical anyway. If she was ever going to be in danger or attacked it was hardly likely to happen when she was running around in a pair of sweats and trainers – unless it happened at cheerleading practice.

Caroline was quickly rocked out of her own little world as the overwhelming smell of blood hit her like a truck. The lengthening of her fangs was involuntary and it took her more than a few seconds to get herself under control. As she rounded the bed in the road, she saw him.

'Damon? What in the hell...'

And then she sees the girl. Lying on the road, slumped against her car. He's just standing there, watching her. She couldn't hear anything. No heartbeat. Nothing.

She was dead.

'...Oh my God Damon what did you do?'

Again he didn't reply. He just stood there.

Caroline could smell the blood pooling around the girl's body as she got closer to get a good enough look. He'd like..._really_ killed her. He'd severed her carotid arteries (that little nugget of knowledge came courtesy of her first week incessantly googling the human arterial system after being turned – a fact that helped save _his_ stupid ass in that creepy dungeon).

Caroline realised at that point that he hadn't even done it to feed. It wasn't as though it could be excused on a life or death basis. He'd ripped her neck open and not even bothered to care enough to bleed her dry – that much was obvious given the sheer amount of blood she could see still pouring from the poor girl's neck.

'I don't understand...why?'

The words barely leave her mouth and he's on top of her again for the second time that evening. The young girl's blood was dripping from his mouth onto her neck.

'Why? WHY? We're _vampires_ Caroline; it's what we're supposed to do!'

She managed to loop her arms through the ones that were pinning her to the ground and twisted him around onto his back, managing at the same time to regain her own footing.

'Well _I_ was supposed to be Prom Queen this year but not everything that's _destined_ to be actually happens! Now get a grip Damon – what's Elena going to say?'

He looked up at her and she immediately wished she'd never mentioned _her_ name.

'I don't give a shit about what Elena will think. It has nothing to do with her. Maybe if she knew what I've done she'd finally wake up and realise what I really am instead of deluding herself into thinking I'm capable of being anything other than a dangerous predator.'

Caroline shook her head and instead of launching into a rant about how completely wrong he was, she realised that again he was right – she knew practically nothing about her nature or controlling it beyond chowing down at school so who was she to correct him about what it means to be undead?

One thing she could put him right about though was Elena – so she held her hand down to him, offering to help him up. Instead of taking her hand though he simply growled before managing to get up without her assistance.

'Elena wouldn't think we're capable of being something _other_ than what we are unless she believed it. And if she believes it, it's because she trusts and loves us. It's as simple as that.'

'_Us? _It has nothing to do with you either Blondie!'

Great, he was getting frustrated (and so help her, if he called her _Blondie_ one more time...) – so not what she wanted, another wrestling match only this time in the middle of the road.

'Oh, so you're expecting me to keep this from Elena? Chalk this girl up as another one of Rose's victims?'

Caroline made a mental note that '_Rose_' was another name she wasn't supposed to mention in front of him judging by his menacing glare.

'I'm blonde not stupid. I saw the news report about the people who died at school. It was Rose wasn't it?'

'Caroline just do yourself a favour, if you don't want your mother to have yet another mess to be clearing up just stay the hell away from that damn Lockwood wolf or I will personally make sure you _don't_ live to regret it.'

Deflecting? Seriously. Damon's binge drinking wasn't Tyler's fault and none of that explained what had just happened – why he'd torn this girl apart. She _could_ put it down to grief over Rose. Only a blind person wouldn't be able to see that they were sleeping together, but hell she'd slept with him before and she was pretty sure that sex was not something he regarded highly as a way of letting someone in. It so didn't mean she was important enough to grieve over. He certainly never grieved over her when she died – but then again, Caroline figured he didn't have much time to between her shoving him halfway down a hallway at school and him attempting to ventilate her chest with a stake through her heart.

'Yeah, ok I got that lecture already – a werewolf bite can kill a vampire – got it. Now are we going to deal with...'

Caroline gestured towards the corpse of the girl. Damon sighed, almost as if realising there was no way of Caroline just keeping her nose out of it. She'd told him that herself many months ago.

'Jessica. Her name is Jessica.'

She nodded before leaning down to pick her up.

'I'll deal with her, you figure out a way to clean the blood off the road and ditch the car.'

She'd barely made it to the edge of the road when she heard him call back to her.

'This isn't your mess to clean up. None of this is to do with anybody but _me_ and something that happened to _me_ 146 years ago that can never be taken back. Just go home Caroline.'

She didn't really know why she wanted to help. Well, maybe she did. If Damon had so many years of controlling his nature behind him but still was able to fuck up monumentally like this – well, it could happen to her to. And she needed to be able to deal with that too.

'Maybe it isn't my business, but I made a mistake by telling Tyler about me and I figure I owe you. Nowhere near as much as you owe me of course what with all the human blood bagging you used to do with me, but still.'

Damon's face was completely unreadable as he walked to the driver's door of Jessica's car. Maybe, and it was the biggest long shot out there, but just maybe an appeal to whatever was left of Damon's humanity could be the one thing that could help her get inside his head. Get him to open up (because honestly, she could be doing without disposing of strangers' bodies every time he has a hissy fit – any normal person would see a therapist). Although _why_ she even wanted into his head in the first place was beyond her.

'I don't want to die Damon; I want to know what I'm doing. I know you think I don't know the first thing about being a vampire but as much as I hate it..._hate_ what I am, I'm struggling just as much as you – I need _your_ help as much as I need Stefan's.'

He still stood there, stock still, making no grand gesture or attempting to thank her for her help. She was about to turn away when he opened his mouth to talk.

'Burn the body,' he growled, throwing his hip flask at her together with a pack of matches, 'and be quick about it before the police get here.'

She must have been deflecting the idea of _what_ he'd just asked her to do when the next thing out of her mouth was a joke.

'Damon we live in Mystic Falls – pizza gets to your house before the police.'

'Just...hurry up Caroline. It's almost 8pm. You've got a lot to learn.'

She could see the eye roll from across the road and decided to ignore it by trudging off into the undergrowth to find a secluded enough place to _deal with_ Jessica.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Now I'm not sure if I should do a _training _scene or just go to Damon deciding to visit Caroline after her ordeal at the hands of the wolves in _Daddy Issues_ (yeah, sorry again for any spoiler). I can sense a lot of '_I told you so_' from Damon can't you? Anyways, if you have any preference please let me know.

And thanks again for reading!

Ave x x x


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Any Shelter in a Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note: **Yeah so I'm behind on my writing and updating (what's new?) but I'm finding it harder to balance Real Life with the life I lead in my head when it comes to fanfiction. But I am trying to do better in that regard.

Now, there is a little bit of training in this chapter – not much, but there will be more in the next chapter I hope which is going to be set after Damon's torture in Crying Wolf. This hiatus might give me more time to write and catch up with the episodes as they've aired in this little AU – missing scene type fic.

One final point to note, I'm pimping out my fellow writers Barbara (penname Babi.), S (penname Badboysarebest) and Eve (LastDayofMagic). They all have some fantastic fics on the go right now so I urge you to read! If I've missed anyone out I promised to give a mention to just PM me and I'll do it with my next update.

Going beta-less at the moment until Rika is all moved and set up in her new home.

Ave x

* * *

Caroline had spent the past half hour sitting in front of her vanity mirror, rubbing her fingers over her forehead. Not even a scratch. No evidence at all that only a couple of hours before that Alpha Male douche-bag had fired a bullet from near point-blank range into her skull.

It had hurt, good God did it hurt. But Caroline felt more anger at having been stupid enough to think she could take on that She-Wolf by herself – instead she ended up in a cage and subjected to a special brand of vampire torture. Why didn't she ever listen?

_

* * *

_

'_Rage Against The Machine? Seriously?'_

_She'd made it back to the Salvatore Boarding House no less than an hour after she found Damon on the side of the road with Jessica. She figured he was in some kind of denial now and wasn't about to get on his bad side by refusing to 'train' as he would call it, but putting aside all the angry 'I'm a vampire, I'm gonna kill you' crap and the rest of his less than honourable personal attributes, he had a seriously questionable taste in music._

'_My sound system, my rules. If I want to listen to this while kicking your ass then that's my choice.'_

_She ignored his blatant threat and focused on the more pressing issue._

'_Well excuse me for saying anything but you don't exactly strike me as some new-age terrorist about to start chanting about corporate America and social inequality.'_

_Damon smirked at her as he moved the furniture in the parlour to the side of the room to give them space to...actually she had no idea what they were going to do._

'_The music I may or may not listen to is not what you need to be worrying about here Caroline. Fighting ability is not an automatic perk of being what we are, you need to actually _learn_.'_

_

* * *

_

'_I learned pretty quickly when I took Mason down. Seriously, how many times do I need to remind you of that?'_

_There were really so many other things she could be doing other than spending time with Damon (or cleaning up his bloody messes). So with that flippant comment she turned and made a run at him. But Damon was older and clearly smarter as with a swift move to the side and an outstretched arm he had Caroline flat on her back in a move that Caroline could only ever imagine a professional wrestler using. Damon quickly straddled her and fixed his fingers around her throat to get her attention._

'_And how many times do _I _need to remind _you_ that complacency is a complete turn off?'_

_Caroline could hardly move in his grip and found it hard to think of what her next move could be when it dawned on her – complacency could _totally_ be her thing. So she drew her right leg up sharply in between Damon's groin – a stroke of complete genius she thought as she felt herself released from his grasp almost instantly whilst she watched Damon roll over in clear agony._

'_What the fuck?' he growled, struggling to string a sentence together, 'that's fighting dirty Caroline, you'll fucking pay for that.'_

'_Sure, when you get back on your feet that is. And by that time, I could be _really_ far away.'_

_She was practically chirping like a bird._

'_How's that then for not knowing what I'm doing? And besides, since when have you ever played fair?'_

_Damon gripped the side of a table to help him into an upright position, still grabbing the front of his jeans, no doubt desperate to check for any permanent damage Caroline thought._

'_I play to _win_ Caroline, but that was out of order. You don't fucking kick a guy in the crown jewels - it's almost like a Code of Honour.'_

_She simply shrugged him off, already thinking through her next move._

'_Who cares about Honour when you're about to get your head knocked off your shoulders or heart ripped out your chest? It's survival of the fittest. Even _I_ know that.'_

_He stood considering her point as 'Bullet in the Head' came on through the sound system, letting a wide grin creep across his features._

'_Ok then Vampire Barbie, have it your way, but I'm telling you, you try that on _me _again and you'll be begging me to rip your heart out. Got it?'_

_He started circling her like a shark ready to attack, and she mirrored his move, careful never to take her eye off his hands. She would be ready for him, and she'd try so desperatly to never let him get close enough to even threaten her 'forever'. She grinned, mockingly waving him towards her in a move she'd seen in one of those boring kung fu films Matt had made her watch once – or maybe it was Charlie's Angels, she couldn't really remember but it looked cool at the time._

_The 'Bring it, bitch,' she added to her invitation was really just for effect._

_As Damon flew across the room aiming for her legs, she vaguely heard the growl of 'You're so fucking blonde and dramatic,' before she ended up on the floor again struggling to get free._

_

* * *

_

Seriously, why didn't she pay more attention instead of trying to one-up Damon? And as for Rage Against The Machine – well _fuck_ them, it's not like they'll ever know what a _Bullet In The Head_ ever feels like (though she does consider tracking down that fucking Zach de la Rocha and attempting it). Dicks.

She pulled her robe over her shoulders and sighed. The long night was about to get even longer as she sensed someone lurking about outside her window.

'You might as well come in Damon.'

She watched as the window opened and the dark figure appeared in her room.

'Seriously, are you ever going to learn? I could have been anyone and here you are inviting someone in.'

'Damon it's been a really, _really_ long day and if you don't mind i'm still trying to pick splinters out of my neck.'

He didn't make a move to come further into the room, choosing to stand at the window, clocked in the shadows. Honestly, he had the nerve to call _her_ dramatic?

'So you at least accept that what you did was completely idiotic not to mention downright _dangerous_?'

The fact that her actions, rightly or wrongly, had seemed to piss him of would have made her grin like the Cheshire Cat if she didn't feel so completely drained of emotion.

'Dangerous? Didn't know you cared,' she dead-panned as she continued to fuss with her neck.

With that he moved over and took a seat on the end of her bed.

'I don't particularly, but if you recall correctly I did say you _might_ be useful so I'd prefer it if you didn't go around thinking your some kind of vampire Wonder-Woman.'

'Ok let's forget the fact that I could totally rock that outfit and you _know_ it, why don't we focus on the fact that yes it might have been a stupid thing to do, but she was threatening me Damon. I was trying to defend myself.'

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because he was off her bed in a flash (something she was partly thankful for if he wasn't now completely up in her face with a look of total and utter deadly annoyance).

'Caroline, a werewolf isn't some fucking abandoned mongrel that needs putting down! You know what happens if you get on the wrong side of one.'

She pushed him off her and straightened her robe. She was getting sick of how easily he could get so near to her.

'I know ok, I know what happened to...' she stops before she says Rose's name. If what she witnessed at the side of the road was even anything remotely to do with her (or Elena for that matter, she added to her thoughts) then even mentioning those names would not end well for her, 'I thought I could take Jules. It wasn't the full moon and I...I just, I don't know.'

Before she realises she's falling down against the wall, shivering, feeling like she's still in that cage, being tortured with vervain water guns and toothpick blow pipes.

Still begging Tyler for his help.

The walls are closing in on her and all she can feel is the hesitation of the person she had thought was her friend. All she wanted was to be rescued and that was how he repaid her for helping him through his first transformation. If she'd had any control over herself she wouldn't have let those tears fall. All of a sudden the emotion she'd been hiding deep down, keeping from view (switched off?) came bubbling to the surface.

And all Damon could do was stand and watch her.

'Oh go on, tell me to stop crying like a little girl, tell me how I'm not cut out for this, how I'll end up getting you all killed, how i'll...'

Wracking sobs came over her, controlling her in every way possible so much so that she didn't notice him moving across the floor before taking a seat down beside her.

'...what are you doing?'

'Doing the funky chicken, what does it look like?'

She at least heard the sigh in his voice and somehow she knew he was out of lectures or condemnation.

'I should be telling you that all your anger is useful, and for you to use it to your advantage in this fight, or...well, whatever this is going to be.'

'I'm sensing a _but_'

At least _he_ could manage a smirk.

'_But_...I hate those wolves more than I'd love to welcome you onto the dark side. It'll only lead you down a path that you _do not_ want to go down. You can trust me on that.'

_That_ she didn't expect. A full on, 'Finally! Something to awaken the inner Dracula' lecture, sure, but a 'don't lose your humanity speech'? From Damon? She was sure pigs would sooner fly.

'I'm not going to lose myself Damon and go on a rampage through town trying to right the wrongs done to me – besides, it's mostly you who is on my hit list for _that_. But I'm not going to let Tyler get away with what he did. He owes me.'

She must have said something right when she earned an uneasy smile from the big bad vampire sitting next to her.

'You won't hear any arguments from me on that one,' he agreed.

He stood up and offered Caroline his hand to help her get on her feet.

'Don't be too hard on yourself. We've still got a lot of work to do to bring you up to scratch but if it's any consolation, I'm glad I didn't stake you the night I found out you turned.'

'Wow, that's almost a compliment.'

'Now you're just hearing what you want to – let's just be clear though,' he drawled, leaning in closer to her, as though she would have trouble hearing his whisper, 'if anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be _me_.'

The raised eyebrows told her her was being (or attempting to be) completely serious and that she should feel like her life was going to be solely determined by her sire's each and every passing whim. But she was no longer scared by the threats because somewherein the madness of that night she'd realised that Damon maybe did actually care, not that she'd rub his face in the fact. No, that would just be suicidal. So she settled for a reluctant and tired nod of the head, expecting him to leave pretty quick thereafter. But she was wrong again about him.

'I suppose I should ask if you're ok.'

And then she felt like she'd just entered the twilight zone (as if her life wasn't as fucked up as it could be).

'Wow, Damon Salvatore concerned for the safety and well-being of someone other than himself. I'm almost impressed.'

'I'll take that as a yes,' he growled, staring her down, waiting for her next move.

'Take it however you like...' was her almost sarcastic reply, before she stopped and remembered that he _was_ there, and he did, for whatever reason, try to rescue her, '...but thank you for helping me tonight. I know it wasn't really about saving me...'

She also realised that even snorting, Damon Salvatore could be as evilly charming as ever.

'That's exactly what it was about Caroline. I'd have had a never ending torrent of grief from my brother and his insipid girlfriend if I'd simply let you rot. Most everything I do is self-serving Caroline, you should also know that by now.'

She felt like she was slowly starting to learn how to wade through the numerous layers of bullshit Damon surrounded his every move and every word with, and she quite easily could have called him out on it. Despite everyone's assessment of her being blonde and shallow (an overly harsh and hurtful judgement she felt), Caroline wasn't an idiot. And she knew when to keep her mouth shut from reminding him of that.

'Well, for whatever reason, I'm glad you helped. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't turned up when you did.'

'Oh I'm sure you'd have batted your eyelids out of there or something else entirely girly. Speaking of, I'm doing you a public service and warning you that Stefan's on his way over with Elena and Bonnie. He thinks you need some _girl time_,' he winced as the last words came out his mouth, and she looked equally perplexed at his choice of phrase, something Damon picked up on, 'those were _his_ words not mine. So at least try not to get into anymore supernatural scrapes tonight – unless it involves naked pillow fights. Do girl's still do that?'

He moved towards the window as she picked up a pillow from her bed and threw it at him. Unfortunately he managed to dodge it (once again proving her pitching skills need a lot of work).

'Eww, god no! Do you actually live your life in your head like some sick kind of 1970s porno?'

He pulled back her curtains and swung one leg over the window ledge, grinning back at her almost genuinely.

'If only. See you around Caroline.'

'_No_,' she ground out, causing him to stop and lean back inside the window, looking like he was trying to decided whether to be angry at her blatant disobedience or proud of her finding the bottle to stand up to him. It amused her endlessly and decided to clarify the meaning of her mono-syllabic reply, 'you said it yourself Damon, if I want to be vampire Wonder Woman I've got a lot of work to do. And you _Pops_, are going to help me.'

* * *

_So there we go, another chapter done. I mean no offence to any Rage Against The Machine fans or fans of Zach de la Rocha - personally RATM are one of my favourite bands so it's all in good fun. If you've never heard the song 'Bullet in the Head' checking it out on youtube._

_If you want more then please review (yes I'm back to begging for reviews, how cliché I know!)_

_Until next time, much love, Ave x x x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Any Shelter in a Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language (a lot of it – come on, it is Damon, let's get real here).

**Author's Note: **Are your eyes deceiving you? Another update within 48 hours? Are you kidding me? NO! This just kept writing itself so I went with it. Really this chapter is just a filler, setting up for more training next chapter, although Caroline does get the better of Damon (and to a degree her own back for what he does to her in this chapter).

And thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews & alerts so far, they mean the world to me.

I hope you enjoy!

*Going beta-less at the moment until Rika is all moved and set up in her new home

Ave x

* * *

Caroline wandered into the Boarding House without knocking or bothering to ring that ridiculous bell chime that hung outside the door. She'd taken to just turning up there unannounced pretty much as soon as she became involved in that well thought out, yet epic failure of a plan to kill Katherine at the Masquerade party.

Still, Caroline knew that for the moment at least Katherine was stuck in the tomb, and that would have to do for now.

It was hardly surprising that she found Damon lounging on one of the musty old couches in the parlour with a glass of bourbon in his hand, nursing it like it was the Holy Grail.

'Bad day?' she enquired, knowing full well that the werewolves had paid him a bloody visit earlier that day, and that Elijah still had every intention of killing Elena in the sacrifice. Add to the fact Tyler Lockwood had been hanging around her like a bad smell and Caroline was pretty sure this was what it felt like knowing the Apocalypse was about to descend.

Still, instead of ignoring her Damon looked up at Caroline briefly before taking a large gulp of the liquor.

'I've had a very bad _year_, so kindly do yourself a favour by go look for someone else's hair to braid – I prefer to wallow in peace.'

But Caroline stood there indignantly, and simply poured a glass of bourbon for herself before sitting down on the opposite couch.

'Was it that bad huh?'

Damon sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to quell an annoying headache, silently deciding whether to answer the question, serving to encourage her annoying inquisition or ignore her altogether (and chop her fingers off for helping herself to his good liquor – _again)_.

'Was what that bad?' he groaned, knowing no good could come of engaging with Caroline, yet being almost unable to stop himself.

'Well the torturing of course.'

The '_duh_' was silent, but Damon picked up on it.

'Listen up Goldilocks, if we have this conversation, there is a distinct possibility it will end badly for you. Consider that fair warning.'

'Damon every conversation I've _ever_ had with you has almost ended badly,' she helpfully pointed out, 'but who else are you going to talk to? Stefan and Elena aren't here and it's not like I haven't got an insight on what it's like to have one of those _dogs_ slobbering all over you and inflicting pain for fun – try me.'

With that she downed the contents of her glass, wincing only slightly at the harsh burn of the liquor.

Damon didn't reply, instead choosing to get up and mix another concoction at the drinks cart, handing her a glass indicating for her to drink which she did, before he mumbled 'bottoms up' and downed his own.

Not even a second passed before Caroline was on the floor, choking and having a fit, Damon clearly thinking that the high pitched screeching felt like something which was almost on a par with one of Bonnie's special little headaches.

'What the...hell did you mix...' she coughed, trying to catch her bearings, only noticing that Damon too was having trouble keeping himself straight as he was doubled over on his knees, banging his fist to the floor, '...vervain? You spiked me with _vervain_?'

She made a grab for the decanter of water on the bar and practically downed it, feeling marginally better.

When she looked back around, Damon was back to lounging on the couch, sipping another bourbon.

'And here I was thinking your poison was unavailable women, when actually you're just a freaking sado-masochist – tell me something I don't know!' she bit out in the bitchiest tone she could muster, trying to figure out when the vervain would entirely wear off so she could kick his ass for doing that to her.

Seemingly unaffected by her hysterics, Damon just looked at her emotionless.

'You can quit yelling about it and start building up a tolerance to it like me and Stefan. Maybe then you wouldn't have ended up with a bullet in your skull.'

Sure it makes sense when _he_ says it, but it always feels like she's five years old getting a telling off from her dad, which, if you thought about it (something she didn't spend a great deal doing considering it was _his_ blood that turned her into this freak show) wasn't that far off the truth.

'Fine,' she managed to ground out, accepting his point without too much of an argument, 'but don't you think you could have warned me first though?'

He considers her request and answers her question with one of his own.

'Would you have moaned about it if I had?'

She honestly couldn't believe he just asked her that.

'_Hey Caroline, open wide and down that glass of the one thing that's going to turn your insides to fire.'_

'_Sure thing Damon, make it a double!'_

'Well...probably.'

'Then the answer was no, catching you by surprise means I only have to endure your whinging and screeching once, not before and after.'

Caroline knows she can be a bit melodramatic and make things out to be worse than they actually are but it's not like she could help it, she had a gay dad and his boyfriend who pandered to those needs. Only this _father_ wouldn't buy her new pair of shoes and a matching purse to make it all better.

'Fine,' she sulked again, 'and you didn't answer my question.'

Damon sighed, sitting up on the couch to look at her. She was like a dog with a bone that refused to let go. It was almost endearing.

'It wasn't that bad Caroline, I don't know what you made such a big fuss about in all honesty – you're such a fucking girl about these things.'

It takes a second for him to notice the hurt look on her face but can only gather enough energy to shrug at her.

'I did warn you that you wouldn't like this conversation. You forget I've got over 150 years on you Blondie, it'll take a lot more than chaining me to a chair and torturing me with some home-made stake dog-collar to ruffle my feathers.'

She takes that as some kind of apology (or at least hears the words in her head '_you're still young, no wonder it was so hard for you_') knowing she'll never actually hear the words coming from his mouth.

'Chaining you to a chair with a dog collar? That's a bit ironic isn't it?' she asked, knowing full well the circumstances of Mason Lockwood's untimely demise.

He smirked at that, clearly his ego was needing a good massage.

'Isn't it? If only they knew,' he mused.

'So what's with the doom and gloom act then?'

Caroline hoped to break down those stupid walls that could easily have convinced her that he was completely devoid of any ability to feel. She knew that wasn't the case though, in fact everyone except maybe Bonnie, realised Damon's _issues_ ran a lot deeper than that. It was part of the reason Damon was such an unpredictable ass most of the time – he hadn't the faintest clue how to deal with his emotions. They were like complete polar opposites in that sense. He bottled, she spilled.

But her concern was seemingly wasted as he quickly became agitated by her lack of awareness.

'Did you not get the memo about exactly who it is that's heading to town? You know, the oldest vampire in the history of time, together with his four horsemen who are probably saddling up right now? Or do you need me to remind you?'

'_No_,' she replied just as sarcastically, 'and besides, isn't the world's like second oldest vampire already here in town anyway? I mean, that Elijah guy is also an Original. His haircut definitely looks pre-historic.'

Groaning, Damon took to his feet in an attempt to walk off his anger.

'_Yes_, but that doesn't explain anything. He needs Elena because wants to kill Klaus – why? You don't go centuries hating someone and wanting to kill them without having a good reason.'

'Well you did,' Caroline helpfully points out again, 'an eternity of misery or whatever it was,' which only served to make Damon stop wearing a hole in that horrible Persian type carpet and stare at her, silently demanding to know where the hell she had heard that from, which she happily obliged by giving him an answer.

'Stefan told me.'

'Well did he tell you that I did in fact have _perfectly_ good reasons for harbouring that grudge?'

Caroline shook her head.

'No, I'll bet he didn't,' Damon mumbled into his scotch glass, downing the rest of its contents, 'and anyways that's beside the point. The _point_ is that there is some evil behind the scenes plot going on here and none of us have a clue what it is. Both Klaus and Elijah have two different agendas but I'd bet my house on the fact that no good can come of any of those plans.'

'Well you would know,' she muttered, forgetting Damon would hear her at full volume in his ears.

'Yes I _would_ know, before these dicks arrived on the scene _I_ was the one everyone was scared of so maybe it's about time people sat up, paid attention and start _listening_ to what I have to say about this whole fucking nightmare before we all end up dead, including _you_.'

Caroline considered his point and wished that she didn't agree - Damon was after all the (formerly and most recently deposed) master of all sinful plots. What the fuck was the world coming to when her life and the lives of those that she loved could possibly depend on the evil genius that was Damon Salvatore.

But at least she'd made some kind of breakthrough. Damon's ego was growing (or shrinking, whichever way you want to look at it) by the minute. Vampire or not, he was _such_ a _typical_ guy. But she wasn't going to waste any more time pestering about it.

'Ok you've made your point – now are you going to teach me how to pitch properly or not instead of wallowing in your own self-pity, being miserable that there's a bigger, badder vampire on the loose than you?'

He turned to look at her before pitching his empty tumbler at her perfectly, only for her to catch it and throw it right back, causing him to duck in surprise at the very last second just as the glass flew a millimetre right over his head before smashing into pieces on the inside of the fireplace.

'Actually forget pitching, clearly I have that covered – maybe you can think of something else to teach me. How about how to get blood stains out of my clothes? I'm pretty sure my mom isn't going to wear the excuse that I turned into Buffy the Vampire Slayer in order to get a new spring/summer wardrobe.'

She strutted out of the Parlour to change out of her heels leaving an incredibly pissed off Damon behind her.

'That was part of a fucking set I had imported from Europe Caroline! One way or another you're going to pay for that!'

Damon watched her disappear before he growled in defeat, walking after her muttering.

'I remember the days when two young attractive people bantered it was actually funny. This is fucking unbearable.'

* * *

_So there we go! Another chapter. And bonus points if anyone can pick up on the line I stole from one of Ian's films (It was a pretty poor movie I have to say, but I loved the line it just had to be used. And a clue, it wasn't Ian that said it in the movie)_

_Good luck – And I hope you find time to leave a review. The response so far has been so wonderful and encouraging._

_Ave x x x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Any Shelter in a Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language (a lot of it – come on, it is Damon, let's get real here).

**Author's Note: **The positive support I've had for this fic has been so wonderful and unexpected. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and those who have taken the time to review. I can't tell you how happy I am to know you guys are enjoying this.

Now this chapter kind of delves a little into the history between Damon and Caroline, not much, but enough to break down one or two barriers between them. As I said at the start I want to have these two as a trusting alliance at the very least, if not friends. In order to do that Caroline has to be able to handle Vamping Up and Damon has to learn how to let someone in (if he can't do that with Elena) but without freaking out and killing innocent people who won't remember his confessions (RIP Jessica).

I got my beta back! Welcome back Rika! Read her fics, she's goooooooood!

Also want to pimp out Babi. (who can take the characters we know and love and make them something completely different in an AH-verse but still make me love and understand them by the end) and LastDayofMagic (who has an unbelieveably amazing plot going on with her fic 'Be Quiet' in that her explanation about the origins of the Originals would not be too ridiculous to end up being on the actual show.) Get on it folks!

Until next time.

Much Love, Ave x

* * *

'This is _not_ what I had in mind when I said you could show me something more useful.'

Caroline gasped sharply as she tried to compose herself. Damon had clearly made a detour via the kitchen on his way to the library to catch up with her to begin their session. She certainly hadn't been expecting him to throw her straight into full on body combat, which was mostly why she was now pulling a silver bread knife from her shoulder.

Still, she was quick enough to block his arm as much as necessary to divert the end of the knife away from her chest. That deserved some points surely.

'You're supposed to be training me, not scarring me for life!'

Damon groaned as he leaned back on a bookshelf.

'You're a vampire Caroline, you'll heal and there won't be a single mark on that pearly complexion of yours. Quit complaining about it – you sealed your fate the moment you threw my favourite Bourbon glass at my fireplace.'

'So? You said it was part of a set, just use another one. And, what the hell Damon? You can't just go around stabbing me whenever it takes your fancy. I'm not as strong as you! I don't drink human blood on the hour every hour.'

He smirked as she threw off her shirt, leaving her standing there in her jeans and a tank top.

'_No_, but you are drinking it – aren't you?'

Caroline froze and pondered how to answer, knowing that whatever she said would likely get back to Stefan. So she chose to just stare him out, silently asking how he _knew_ with a cock of her eyebrow.

'Well, to begin with your an idiot if you think I don't keep track of exactly how much I have stocked – gotta keep on top of that with a certified blood junkie living under my roof. So when I noticed I was down by half a dozen bags after you'd visited I put two and two together. If only you'd asked nicely Caroline, you wouldn't have had to pilfer it from my basement. Then of course when I was in your room the other day, I could smell it under the floorboards in your closet. You know, you really should get a cooler for that.'

Well, '_shit_' she thought.

'_Maybe_ I prefer it warm, almost like it's _fresh_ from the source,' she ground out, the sarcasm coming oh so easily.

Damon's lip twitched upwards at the right corner, knowing that Caroline was not holding back in standing up to him. He looked strangely proud.

'Well then...' he drawled, circling behind her to pick up the knife before plunging it in her back so hard that the tip protruded through her left breast, causing her to stumble forward '...you're perfectly capable of taking a stab in the back.'

Caroline doubled over, falling to her knees desperately trying to reach around to pull the knife out, coughing up blood all over the hardwood floor. Damon watched her for a few seconds before kneeling down behind her, leaning closely to her ear to whisper, 'Stop fucking stealing my food.'

Damon relented and pulled the knife out, throwing it in front of her before walking away to rifle through the cupboards looking for the remainder of his set of favourite Bourbon glasses. Caroline's improved pitching and thieving skills may have been what found her in this situation but if it wasn't for that stolen blood she secretly consumed (and with the thought of Stefan's patented _I'm-so-disappointed-in-you_ look in her mind) she wouldn't have been able to pick the knife up, blur over to where Damon was standing and drive it hard into him. Damon had heard her but only had enough time to move a fraction of an inch before he found himself with a bread knife protruding out his left butt cheek.

It caused him enough discomfort that he dropped another of his precious Bourbon glasses causing it to smash on the floor beside him.

'You're not doing yourself any favours Caroline,' he spat, attempting to look behind him at the offending weapon sticking out of his derrière, 'and you failed miserably at getting that knife anywhere near my chest.'

It was Caroline's turn to grin.

'Maybe I was aiming for a crevice other than the hole in your chest where you're heart's supposed to be.'

That was all it took for Damon to launch himself across the room (not before yanking the knife out of his ass), grabbing Caroline by the shoulders and for them both to go tumbling over, rolling along the floor in a blur of black. Caroline, stronger than she expected, managed to use her feet to great effect by thrusting them upwards into Damon's abdomen, sending him flying right back across the room into a stack of books.

Not one to miss a trick, Damon lifted the books and started firing them at Caroline who easily dodged the shots. It took her only a second to make another slightly angled run at him (she remembers something from Coach Taylor in Friday Night Lights about using the shoulders to make a tackle – god she was going to miss that show), finally connecting with Damon who had just gotten himself to his feet only to send him flying to the floor again.

Caroline joined him there soon after as Damon swiped his left leg at her ankles, knocking her completely off balance. Another round of rolling around on the floor knocked over a standard lamp, yet another stack of books and broke what looked like a very expensive (yet totally fugly in Caroline's opinion) antique vase.

Damon grinned like the cocky son of a bitch he was throughout the entire fight – yet Caroline was smart enough to preserve enough energy to wipe the smirk right off his face when she finally pinned him to the floor and drew the bread knife from where she'd managed to hide it in the inside of her boots before plunging it into Damon's chest.

He lay there, choking, unable to speak. Caroline, still struggling to catch her own unnecessary breaths, leaned down next to him and pulled the knife out of his chest with ease.

The reality of the fact she'd just gone toe to toe with _Damon_ seemed to dawn on her and although gushing apologies wouldn't likely prevent him from yanking out her spinal column in revenge, she still couldn't stop herself from speaking.

'I'm sorry, but I had the shot on you and I took it.'

'Without blinking,' he added with an odd look on his face that she couldn't quite place.

She watched as he picked himself up off the floor and made it to an armchair.

'Believe it or not, it wasn't personal.'

She tried desperately to try to justify her actions.

'Yeah, I'm sure,' he almost laughed, clearly not believing her, 'if I were you I'd probably want me dead.'

Caroline couldn't quite believe she'd gotten the better of Damon at his own game.

'Ok maybe part of me taking that shot was personal but I don't want you dead Damon. You said if I ever got a clear shot on you then you'd trust me.'

Damon was about to come back with some kind of sarcastic reply when he stopped to consider what she'd just said, closing his mouth and cocking his head to the side. He did say that, didn't he?

'Last year you really hurt me Damon, I mean _really_ hurt me. But if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here. I mean, I know the only reason you gave me your blood in the hospital was for _Elena_...'

'Woah, woah, woah – you have got your wires crossed Blondie. Actually,' he cut in, absent-mindedly inspecting the damage to his designer shirt, 'I didn't do it for her at all. It was Bonnie that agreed to the idea and forgetting that, I was going to do it whether I had Judgy _or_ Elena's permission.'

Caroline settled herself against the desk in the Library, watching him for any sign he was lying.

'Well, uhm...can I ask why?'

He sighed and stretched his feet out to rest on the coffee table.

'You have an unhealthy appetite for the truth – believe me when I tell you that there are some things you'd rather never know.'

He fixed her with a glare of those blue eyes, but somehow they didn't affect Caroline in the way they used to, compulsion aside. She stared right back, silently telling him her question still stood and she wanted answers. Groaning, he sat up, pulled his feet off the table and rested his forearms on his knees.

'I did it for your mom. You may not have been at the top of my list of concern that night, but she was, to an extent. The town was practically under siege, god knows what was going on with those tomb vampires, yet the town's own Sheriff was too distracted because you were at death's door. I couldn't have that.'

Ok, so his explanation made it sound like it was some convenient way for Damon to get Liz Forbes focused on making the town safe by giving her one less thing to worry about, but Caroline knew better.

'You really _do_ consider her a friend don't you? Despite what happened when she discovered what you are.'

Damon shifted uncomfortably before blurring off out of the room, only to return thirty seconds later with two blood bags and mugs from the kitchen (not wanting to take the risk with anymore of his precious glassware).

'I don't have any friends Caroline, you should know that.'

'Maybe not, but neither does my mom. What you did for her, to let me make her forget...' Caroline distracted herself by pouring the blood into the mug giving her time to collect herself, the memory of having to compel her mother to forget everything she knew about her and the Salvatores being one she wished she herself did not remember, '...well, you didn't have to do that.'

He looked over towards Caroline but didn't add anything further to that particular conversation, maybe sensing it was a troubling issue for her.

'I never got the chance to ask, how _did_ you manage to go through the transition yourself?'

She let out a small laugh, Damon always somehow managing to underestimate her abilities to cope with anything beyond a broken finger nail.

'I don't know, I just remember smelling the blood in the hospital and being drawn towards it. I managed to steal a blood bag and the next thing I know I'm sipping it through the tube like a milkshake.'

'Wait a minute, you didn't feed from someone?'

He looked completely perplexed as though he'd never encountered someone who had found their feet so fast after basically _dying_. Caroline however looked thoroughly ashamed.

'Well, I uh...after that I kind of _did_...'

And there he was grinning like the Cheshire cat, sporting an _I-told-you-so_ look which Caroline was eager to smack off his face.

'...but I totally didn't kill her, I swear I just took a little. I patched her right up and compelled her to forget. She was a bitch anyway,' she added, almost as though to justify her lack of control.

And with that he was back to sporting that look of confusion.

'Ok, see that right there? That I don't understand. First of all, you managed to get control over feeding from a _human_ and then poof! You just made her forget? How on earth did _you_ know what to do? It's not like you woke up with a copy of Vampires for Dummies.'

It was Caroline's turn to smirk (choosing to ignore the inference from him that she had nothing but air in between her ears).

'I already told you Damon – I got my memory back. I remembered what you told me about how you turn into a vampire. And I _remember_ how you compelled me.'

Damon simply raised his eyebrows and muttered a '_huh'_ before taking a large gulp of the blood in his own mug, almost certainly regretting how much he'd underestimated her.

'Not such a dummy now hmm?'

His smirk was forced, as was his raised eyebrows as she strolled over and sat down on the floor beside his armchair, holding her mug up to his.

'Cheers!' she supplied with far too much enthusiasm for his liking.

Damon rolled his eyes, the only response he was willing to give was heard in the clink of the mugs as he leaned back and allowed himself to relax.

Minutes passed in silence, both of them sipping away from their mugs like it was the cup of coffee you'd pour to settle your nerves, taking deep breaths after each gulp. Caroline could tell he was in a contemplative mood – it was so obvious that she could practically hear the cogs grinding in his head. It didn't surprise her that it was he who broke their silence.

'So, you're telling me that because you remembered what I was and what I told you, that was how you completed the transition and didn't die a horrible death by _not_ feeding?'

'Uh-huh' she replied with a lack of any real interaction, focusing more on how delicious the AB- felt as it slid down her throat. She was amused somewhat how Damon seemed to chose blood types like fine wines, considering how rare the AB- type was. It did concern her though that she'd already become a connoisseur so quickly, being able to taste the difference in each blood bag.

'Ok, so if what you're saying is true then in a twisted way, really you've got me to _thank_ for everything I did to you? You know, you might want to send that memo to Bonnie – before she finds out about my little mishap with Jessica and tries to burn me alive. _A__gain_.'

'I wouldn't go that far Damon,' she fired back, keen not to diminish the gravity of how he'd used her, 'and I would hardly call that a _mishap_ Damon, but Bonnie won't hear it from me. Call it vampire loyalty or whatever you want, but no good is going to come from _that_ getting out.'

He sat there and considered what exactly she was saying, how she would keep something that Bonnie could, at the very least, use to drive him from town, from her best friend(s). And there was only one thing he could find to say to her.

'Thank you.'

She could have chosen to mock him endlessly for being indebted to someone _so_ insignificant as herself, but Caroline simply chose to be the bigger vampire.

'You're welcome pops.'

'Call me that again and next chance I get I will _end you_.'

* * *

_I hope the pace I'm setting to achieve this isn't too quick. I mean, getting Damon to the point where he will open up to Caroline should in theory take forever but for this fic to work, I want to get there much sooner rather than later. So please do let me know how you think I'm doing._

_I can't tell you how much fun it is to write these two. Can you tell that I love writing any situation where people are arguing with Damon? Anyways, please review if you can. After falling down a flight of stairs this weekend I'm needing a bit of cheering up (although I must confess, it was possibly something to do with a lot of alcohol I'd drank so it's ok, don't feel too sorry for me!)_

_x x x_


End file.
